


Mino'aka

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Дэнни, без рубашки, на пляже. Не по своей воле.





	Mino'aka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mino'aka *](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142640) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2018

— Знаешь, — говорит Дэнни, — эта твоя навязчивая идея видеть меня раздетым на пляже зашла немного, чуть-чуть, скажем, на, полшага дальше приемлемого.

Он обматывает руку Стива рубашкой и крепко завязывает, чтобы остановить кровотечение от пули, задевшей бицепс. Оба стоят на коленях за домом Стива, пивные бутылки разбиты, на песке валяется труп какого-то албанца.

— И, кстати, эта рана, из-за которой в ближайшие несколько дней ты не сможешь нормально стрелять, подносить стакан ко рту, практиковать агрессивное вождение и дрочить, будет вызывать у тебя примерно те же ощущения, которое ты вызываешь у меня ежедневно. Только не думай, что я совсем бесчувственный. Уверяю, я не хотел, чтобы в тебя стреляли только ради того, чтобы ты оценил, с какой регулярностью мне хочется биться головой об стену от раздражения.

Он закрепляет импровизированный жгут-тире-бандаж и внимательно осматривает результат своей работы.

— Как голова?

— Болит, — отвечает Стив и пытается убрать собственную свернутую рубашку от глубокого пореза над бровью. — Думаю, что…

— Нет-нет-нет и еще раз нет, — Дэнни перехватывает его руку и прижимает обратно. — Ты что, не знаешь основ первой помощи? Пропускал занятия бойскаутом? Раны на голове сильно кровоточат, особенно если это глупая, притягивающая неприятности голова. Ты уже залил кровью свою весьма симпатичную белую футболку — теперь она безнадежно испорчена, кстати, пусть будет тебе уроком, — так что не убирай руку, или станет хуже. А знаешь, кому можно будет ее убрать? Врачам. С иглами. Врачам, которые знают, как заставить тебя сидеть смирно.

Стив вздыхает.

— Это всего лишь дурацкая царапина.

— Насчет дурацкой спорить не буду, — Дэнни приподнимает лицо Стива за подбородок, будто всерьез раздумывает, не проверить ли его зрачки. Стив ждет, смотрит на Дэнни, запоминает оттенок его щетины, бледность его груди. Дэнни качает головой и опускает руки. — У меня не было таких проблем, когда я встречался с Рэйчел.

Стив улыбается, чувствует, как натянулась от улыбки кожа вокруг пореза.

— Я польщен.

— Не сомневаюсь, — тихо отвечает Дэнни. Он больше не суетится и теперь весь излучает спокойствие, потому что опасность миновала и скорая в пути. — Ты же ненормальный.

Очертив большим пальцем линию скулы Стива, он наклоняется и целует его в висок сухими губами, а потом замирает и не спешит отпускать. Стив сглатывает, будто это поможет прогнать давление из груди.

— Ты хорошо смотришься на пляже. Без рубашки.

— Без рубашки, — повторяет Дэнни, выпрямляясь. — Моей отличной рубашки из египетского хлопка плотностью в 400 нитей, которую…

— Тебе подарила дочь, я помню, — заканчивает Стив. Он поднимает руку и прижимает к ее груди Дэнни. — Я подарю тебе новую.

— Ты подаришь мне две. Две рубашки и бутылку пива.

— Бутылку только одну?

— Ну, меня легко купить, — говорит Дэнни, и его сердце прямо здесь, под ладонью Стива. — Достаточно не умирать, чистить зубы, не бросаться под пули, дарить мне пиво…

Рана на голове пульсирует, боль в руке перешла в острое жжение, и не то чтобы Стив первым начинал стрелять в людей, но он отвечает: «Ладно», — и говорит это искренне. Он справится с чем угодно и сделает это так, чтобы Дэнни потом улыбнулся.


End file.
